Future Lawyer
by anagabi.vilhena
Summary: Misaki is nervous about her nyuugaku shiken's results but her teacher is there to calm her and celebrate. Specially to celebrate.


"Oh, hi, _sensei_." Misaki greeted. "Thank you for coming."

"It was nothing. Did your _nyuugaku shiken_'s result came?" Miyazono made her to the student.

" Yes. I didn't want to open it alone." The girl looked sad for a moment. "And you helped me so much with everything, I couldn't think of anyone better to be here right now." The woman just nodded.

It's been a couple of months since Misaki came back from England. She went as a last attempt to win him over. She got there only to find him engaged with a Lady Kate something. _At least he looked happy._ That's what she says to comfort herself.

Misaki took the envelope in her hands and stared at it. Her whole future was in there. Maria knew what would be written in that letter, she knew her student was in. _It was Misaki after all._

"Do you want me to open? I'm dying here."

"No, I'll do it. It's just too much." She sighted and took a deep breath.

The girl opened and started reading through all those _kanji_. The teacher waited anxiously.

"I'm in. I'm in!" The girl couldn't keep the happiness and relief inside. "_Sensei_, I'm in!"

"That is great, Misaki-san!" The blond smiled. "But I knew my Misaki would get in!"

"Thank you so much, _sensei_!" Without thinking, the girl hugged the small woman seated on her desk. "You know you are more than just a teacher to me, right?"

"I know." Maria sighted. "But unfortunately I'm not what I so wanted to be."

"W-W-What are you saying, sensei?" Misaki blushed and felt her cheek getting hotter.

"I know what I want." The blonde pouted. "I mean… It's no secret that I ended my engagement for you."

"Y-you what?" The girl blushed harder. "You are my teacher!"

"But didn't you just said I'm more than that?" Miyazono stood and got closer to her student.

"Yeah… But…" Misaki couldn't think straight with those blue eyes piercing her soul.

"I know." The woman sighted and leaned on the table. "Gosh! How I wanted to kiss those lips!"

"_S-S-Sensei_!" The brunette couldn't get anymore blushed.

"Wouldn't you kiss me?" Maria got closer to her student again.

"Y-Yes." She barely spoke.

"And what else would you do to me?" The teacher smirked. She knew the girl would not have an answer. "Don't worry. I'll do all the work for now."

As the words came out of her mouth, the woman jumped at _her_ girl. Misaki felt surprise as they kissed, but didn't fight. They stood like that for a while, but Miyazono wanted more than just kisses. So she broke apart and got rid of everything on the president's table so she could get the president on the table.

Soon enough the teacher was on top of the student. It was after classes, so Miyazono would get everything she wanted. It didn't long for the blond to get both on their underwear. Misaki felt her teacher's hands and mouth going all over her body. The brunette was surprised to see that she actually liked how it felt. So she tried to same thing to her teacher.

"No." The woman reprehended.

"But, _sensei_… How about you?"

"Today I'm the one taking care of you. Just enjoy it."

Maria took the girl's bra off and dipped her mouth her boobs. Misaki let out a moan. _She will take care of me. It sure feels good._ The girl thought. I was surprising how she could think, considering how turned on she was. Especially now that her teacher was playing with her fingers on top of her panties.

"_Sensei… Onegaishimasu…_"

Miyazono could help the smirk that showed on her face and didn't leave her student waiting. She stuck her fingers inside the girl merciless who let out a loud moan. As the woman's fingers were in and out, she dipped her head on Misaki's core. The brunette moaned loud and sracthed the table. After sometime Misaki came hard on Maria's fingers and tongue.

"_Sensei_, now can I…"

"Misa-chan, I said that I would take care of you today."

"I know but I want to."

"Another time, I promise." The shorter woman winked and got off the table. "Now get dressed or you'll be late for your work."

**_nyuugaku shiken: _****the Japanese SAT's... in a way.**

**_Onegaishimasu: _****"please"**


End file.
